The present invention relates to self-adhering members and more particularly to self-adhering eating accessories in the form of paper or plastic cups, plates and napkins, and patterns for making articles of clothing from fabric.
Since eating accessories in the form of paper or plastic plates, cups and napkins are light in weight various problems result in usage. This is particularly true when utilizing paper or plastic (styrofoam) cups and plates outdoors where they encounter wind. In the presence of the force of the wind, the plates or cups, particularly when not full, are often moved from their resting place, such as a picnic table or other supporting member, and sometimes blown away. Further, the light weight of paper napkins often leads to their also being blown away or falling off the lap of an individual during movement. Further, when making clothing it is the typical practice to pin a paper pattern component to the fabric to maintain the pattern component in position on the fabric prior to cutting the pattern configuration from the fabric. This technique of using pins is not only time consuming but dangerous to the individual doing the pinning in that his or her fingers may be punctured, to say nothing of the danger to children playing in the fabric work area who may come in contact with the pins.